Tsukaimon
|-|Poyomon= With a translucent body, it is a Digimon Baby that drifts through the "Net Ocean" like a jellyfish. As it has the most primitive structure among the Digimon discovered to date, it has been showered in attention as the "Missing Link", the key to solving the mystery of the origin of Digimon, by the scholars and enthusiasts studying the roots of Digimon. In order to defend itself from intruders it spews potently acidic bubbles out of its mouth. |-|Tokomon= A tiny Digimon with limb-like protrusions growing beneath its body (head?). Baby Digimon that have grown limbs are extremely rare, and their appearance is enormously cute. However, caution should be taken in reaching out to it with one's hand just because of its cuteness, as it will suddenly open its mouth wide and bite with the fangs growing closely packed within. Having said that, it bears no ill will and has a very innocent personality. |-|Patamon= Mammal Digimon characterized by its large ears. It is able to fly through the air by using them as large wings, but because it only goes at a speed of 1 km/h, it is said that it is definitely faster walking. However, it's very popular because its appearance is cute when it is desperately flying (though it seems that it doesn't feel the same). Due to its extremely obedient personality, its trainers are well-defended. Also, even though Patamon doesn't wear a Holy Ring, it is able to exhibit its hidden holy power, and it appears to have inherited the genes of ancient Digimon. |-|Tukaimon= It resembles Patamon in appearance, but its personality is a total opposite. A rather twisted creature, it acts as a familiar for Devimon and others. Having a personality that makes it prone to brawl, it attempts to settle things down with a fight immediately. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 8-C | High 8-C | High 8-C Name: Tsukaimon/Tukaimon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: 'Water Manipulation | All previous abilities, Air Manipulation | All previous abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Healing | ' 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation and Digimon Physiology 'Attack Potency: Unknown | Wall level (Comparable to other Baby Digimon such as Yokomon) | Large Building level+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Large Building level+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) Speed: Unknown | Unknown'' | 'Massively Hypersonic+''' (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | Large Building Class+ Durability: Unknown | Wall level | Large Building level+ | Large Building level+ Stamina: High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Normal Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | Virus Digimon and Electric attacks | Vaccine Digimon and Light attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Poyomon *'Awa ('''Bubbles): Shoots bubble-like substances from its mouth. *'''Kyouryokuna San no Awa (Powerful Acid Bubbles/Super Bubble Blow): 'Shoots powerful acidic bubbles from its mouth. *'San no Awa (Acid Bubbles/Frothy Spit): 'Shoots slightly acidic bubbles from its mouth. *'Rainbow Spit: Spits mysterious foam at the opponent. *'Charge': Tackles the opponent. Tokomon *'Awa (Bubble Blow/Bubbles): '''Shoots a bubble-like substances from its mouth. *'Kamitsuki (Bite): Opens its mouth wide and bites the opponent with its shark like teeth. *'San no Awa ('''Acid Bubbles/Frothy Spit): Shoots slightly acidic bubbles from its mouth. *'Top Gun: Unleash a ball of exploding hot air on the opponent. *'Heavy Strike I:' Hits the opponent with a tackle that never misses. Patamon Support Skill: Justice Genome: 'Increases damage from Light skills by 15%. *'Air Shot '(''Boom Bubble): Inflates self with air and expels a shot of air. 10% chance of increasing speed by 10%. *'''Kūchū Air Shot (Aerial Air Shot): Fires an Air Shot while airborne. *'Tai Atari' (Body Blow/Slamming Attack): Tackles the enemy. *'Hane Binta' (Wing Slap/Rapid Wing Attack): Slaps foe with its ears. *'Patapata Hover: '''Flies through the sky. *'Air Slam: Shoots forward through the air, hitting an enemy. *'Thousand Wing: '''Begins spinning in the air while attacking the enemy with its ears. Can release blades of wind. *'Sparking Air Shot (Sparking Boom Bubble): A glittering, powered-up version of Air Shot. *'Air Gust' (Breeze Blaster): Inhales in air and spits out multiple clouds. *'Aero Slash:' Breathes in air and shoots it out as blades made out of wind. *'Spin Kick:' Spins once on the ground, hitting an enemy with one wing. *'Glide:' Glides through the air. *'Tai Atari Bomb' (Body Blow Bomb/Slamming Attack Bomb): An attack where Patamon flies forward while spinning. *'Kūchū Tai Atari Bomb' (Aerial Body Blow Bomb/Aerial Slamming Attack Bomb): Dive bombs the enemy while spinning. *'Light Tackle: '''Attacks the opponent with a swift tackle. *'Air Gun:' Unleash a ball of exploding air to hit the opponent. *'Small Tornado:' Cause a small typhoon to hit the opponent. *'Healing Air:' Wind restores HP and cures itself and allies of poison. *'Sonic Void I: Blast the foe with a wind attack. *'''Mental Charge: Increases Attack Potency by 10%. Tsukaimon *'Purple Fog:' Surrounds the opponent with a dark fog. *'Bad Message:' Makes the opponent cry with insults and negative energy. *'Friendly Fire:' Shoots fireballs at friend or foe. *'Fluffy Attack:' Tackles the enemy. *'Purple Smog:' Surrounds the opponent with a dark smog. *'Purple Haze:' Blows out a poisonous smoke. *'Light Tackle:' Attacks the opponent with a swift tackle. *'Raging Darkness:' Lowers the opponents resistance to darkness attacks with power of darkness. *'Black Coat:' Raises resistance to darkness attacks with power of darkness. *'Dark Blast:' Attacks the opponent with energy balls of condensed darkness. *'Dark Twister:' Attacks the opponent with a small typhoon of dark energy. Note: For Tsukaimon's evolution's check out Witchmon, Bakemon and Devimon. Tsuakimon inherits skills from Kuramon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Healers